Gives You Hell (2)
Gives You Hell (2) is the fourth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on July 19, 2012. Main Plot At the beginning of the episode, Drew is seen walking behind Connor and K.C., who are unknowingly making fun of his video where he bragged about being drunk and having sex. Ignoring them, Drew finds Bianca and he shows her that he bought her a cell phone case to say he's sorry. Unfortunately, Bianca doesn't accept the offer and walks away. He follows her and learns that she is a part of the Academic Quiz Team so he decides to tryout for the Academic Quiz Team, in hopes of showing Bianca he isn't as stupid as people believe. Later on, he is seen studying the geography questions he was given with Adam. He misses every question, until he starts getting some correct from remembering movies he has seen. Adam gives him a high five and Drew says that it was loud and rubs his head. At school, he goes to prove he knows the answers in Academic Team, but realizes he can't remember anything. Everyone looks at Drew with worried faces and K.C. asks him if he is okay. Drew runs out of the classroom. Adam confronts him asking how it went and Drew mumbles, "Just back off, Gracie!", which causes Adam to become shocked and yell at him. Drew, unaware of what he is saying, walks away but collapses. Later in the hospital, the doctor tells Drew he has a severe concussion. Drew then admits he used to martial art fighting in front of his mother, who is surprised and worried. Drew goes to school the next day and is dumbfounded when he can't finish a test booklet. Drew tells Bianca he is stupid and she deserves better. While returning the phone case that Bianca did not want, a robber tries to steal a phone, but Drew tackles him and gets it back. Everyone cheers and claps for him. Drew then faints and collapses on the floor. The scene then cuts to Drew and the phone store worker sitting on some stairs, Bianca arrives at the mall and gets mad that he would try something so risky. Bianca admits that she followed him because she was woried and she still loves him. Drew pulls her in and kisses her, hinting the start up of their third relationship. Sub Plot Eli walks up to Becky and states his concern on doing a musical for the play, but Becky says not too worry and tells him what time auditions start, also mentioning that she herself was never worried he wouldn't come because she prayed for him, and that the Lord hadn't let her down yet. Becky and Eli are later seen watching auditions for the play and we see Tori on stage singing. Tristan goes on to the stage and quotes Romeo and Juliet. While Becky is unimpressed, Eli is amazed, wanting Tristan in the play. After Becky and Eli are alone, Becky claims Tristan can't be in the play because, although he seems sweet, he also seems "confused". Eli slightly understands what she means and is upset, causing him to be short tempered with Becky until she leaves. Eli expresses his anger to Clare, who tells him to calm down and give her a chance. She explains to him that he can do what Christopher Nolan has done with The Dark Knight and take something overplayed and make it feel new again. She then holds his hand sympathetically. Eli is then seen viewing Tori and Tristan's audition tapes when Tristan stands up to Eli later about how he feels he should have been called back. Eli tells Tristan that Becky didn't believe he was right for the play, but Eli doesn't care, and wants to make him apart of it, turning the play into a homosexual play called Romeo and Jules behind Becky's back. When Becky finds out, she quits the drama theater, explaining she will not be apart of a play that treats homosexuality like it is normal. Eli is shocked but happy. Becky leaves saying, "This isn't right!", with which Eli replies, "Welcome to Degrassi...". Third Plot Tristan continues to speak with Campbell through Maya's Facerange account, and as promised, doing her French homework in return. Tristan tells Campbell that Maya and him are trying out for the musical, Maya replies no but Tristan edges her to it. Campbell tells her she will do fine to which she smiles and then glares at Tristan. When later, he looks at the Casting list, and sees that there is no part for him, as Eli had promised him. He then bumps into Campbell, Campbell tells Tristan that Maya just told him she didn't get a part, even though Tristan sent the message, Campbell then says Maya should tell the Director off about how she should have gotten a part. Tristan goes and talks to Eli, the director, and he tells Tristan he's casting him as Juliet/Jules in the play, he excitedly texts Campbell, forgetting he is on Maya's FaceRange account. Campbell tells Maya congratulations, but she is lost. Tristan admits it was him who got the part and that he was too shy to talk to Campbell in person so he did it over Maya's FaceRange account. Maya admits it isn't entirely Tristan's fault when Campbell accuses him of lying. Hurt, Campbell them tells them both that they will never be friends. Tristan is visibly upset and walks to class with Maya. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects. *The episode is titled "Walking On Broken Glass" in America due to TeenNick's objection to putting "hell" in an episode title. *This marks the first time since My Body Is A Cage (2) that Adam was mistakenly called Gracie, his former name as a girl. |-| Gallery= 830px-Promo68cap16.jpg Degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-07-17_at_10.10.13_AM.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-07-17_at_10.10.47_AM.jpg Jules.jpg dfgdfhyh.jpg dfgsrtewt.jpg dfgtertert.jpg dfhdfghghg.jpg dfjruuyu.jpg dsfsrer.jpg fdgfdses.jpg fdgretet.jpg fgderwerer.jpg fgdtert.jpg fgdtret.jpg fghfghfgh.jpg gdeterstert.jpg gdfgdtr.jpg ghfhtrrty.jpg ghgfhrty.jpg ghghfsder.jpg hfghdgr.jpg rytfstewrwer.jpg sdfrewrer.jpg sdkjfklj.jpg sfewrer.jpg sfewrwer.jpg srwerwrwewfs.jpg Drew made fun of.jpg Drew giving B a gift.jpg Drew asking for forgiveness.jpg Drew rejected.jpg K.C. and Connor shocked to see Drew.jpg Drew insulted.jpg Academic Team.jpg BeckyEli2.jpg Tristan8.jpg Becky4.jpg ClareHands.jpg EClare0238.jpg Phone.jpg Tristan10.jpg TristanEli.jpg TrisCam.jpg TristanMaya.jpg BeckyEli.jpg Eli345.jpg Drew308.jpg Drew3456.jpg DrewGlasses.jpg Drew0874.jpg DrewFaint.jpg Drew763.jpg Audra.jpg DrewandDoctor.jpg Bianca23.jpg Drianca24.jpg DrewFoodCourt.jpg Drew26.jpg Drianca27.jpg 54trfdr.jpg Y565.jpg Uiyhoi.jpg Jkly7.jpg Fyh5r.jpg Fghfgh4e.jpg 8978iu.jpg 56rt7yu.jpg 56ees.jpg 4ere.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Laara Sadiq as Doctor *Bill Turnbull as Max Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Drew: "I would like to try out." Connor: "You need to be smart." Drew: "You saying I'm not smart?" Connor: "Yes." *Eli: "Like I said before, musicals aren't really my style, but still! It's Romeo and Juliet so I'm not quitting." *Campbell (to Maya): "Just keep your head up, stick on the ice. You'll do great." *Tori: "Kill it." Tristan: "Already killed." *Becky: "Tristan is sweet, but he seems...confused." Eli: "What do you mean by that?" *Adam: "Whoa! Random correct guess? How'd you know?" Drew: "Braveheart." *Drew (to Adam): "Just back off, Gracie!" *Clare: "You and Becky still haven't worked out your clashing personalities yet?" Eli: "We're stuck in a vortex of creative differences." *Clare: "When we watched The Dark Knight together, you talked nonstop about how Christopher Nolan took all these familiar played out moments and made them new again." Eli: "I'm not Christopher Nolan, or Batman. Hell I can't even pull off the Joker anymore." *Eli (to Tristan): "I'd like to offer you the part of Juliet." *Eli (to Tristan): "I used to stand up for people when no one else would. And now I'm standing up for you." *Tristan: "I'm gonna be the lead in the school musical? I'm gonna be the lead in the school musical! I'm gonna be the lead in the school musical!" Eli: "You need to breathe. Your face is getting very red." *Eli: "Tristan, you need to be in this musical. And if that bothers Becky in the process: bonus." Tristan: "So... you're using me?" Eli: "Do you mind?" Tristan: "Not a bit, you magnificent bastard!" *Drew (to Bianca): "You know? You made the right call. I'm stupid and you deserve better." *Campbell (to Tristan and Maya): "We will never be friends. Ever." *Bianca: "Hipster! Disappear!" *Bianca (to Drew): "I couldn't take it if something bad happened to you." * Eli: "I already talked to Simpson about Tristan. He said the choice was 'inspired', direct quote." Becky: "But, he is the principal of our school. How can he support a play that condones homosexuality?" *Becky: "You're only doing this to spite me." Eli: "I'm not." Becky: "You're trying to push me off my own project." Eli: "I just want the play to be special." *Becky: "This isn't right." Eli: "Welcome to Degrassi." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Gives You Hell (2) on YouTube *Watch Gives You Hell (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Two-part episodes